Monster Hunter NEO
Monster Hunter NEO is the second in a series of fangames for Monster Hunter created by T1GREXHUNTER. Unlike normal Monster Hunter, this game is set in the future, meaning real guns, and new technology advances. It has no ranking system, but is far more story driven. It has an entirely different campaigns offline and online. Plot Offline In order to test a new type of 3D printer called the Digital Material and Behavioral Creationist (D.M.B.C.), a programmer and modeller work together to create a model, animation set, and behavioral code for the first creature, codenamed Neo Animus. Once he is 'printed', he begins the behavioral code he was given. He is then locked in a disc and stored in a drawer. A few years later, a former marine is called in to witness this invention. The programmer inserts the disc containing Neo Animus into the computer system, and prints him again. This time, he looks different. He has an oddly shaped ridge on his back, and instead of the normal webbing it was given, it has binary code running from it's wings. He turns towards the humans and roars. Your character's first fight begins. Almost everyone in your city (San Francisco) leaves, leaving you and one other survivor to fight off Neo monsters from other affected cities. Once you finish 3 Star quests, Neo Animus will appear in San Francisco for your urgent quest. Once you defeat him, he will fly into space and wait for the hunter. You fight until you reach Russia, where you must hold a military base for one hour as your first quest. If you fail, you must go back to your last savepoint. You take on a few quests here, then return to Seattle to fight Neo-Iblis as a penultimate boss. After you defeat him, you are open to either fight Neo Animus immediately, or take on the next two ranks to grind and practice. Once you beat Neo Animus, the game ends and must be replayed from the start. Online Before you do anything, you get to create a custom online character. You begin by breaking into the D.M.B.C. Testing Facility with some fellow hunters to stop Neo Animus from being re-printed, since you know the power of the D.M.B.C. Even the creators can't predict the same things that you can about the machine. You arrive just as Neo Animus is re-printed and you must fight it until it break out of the lab. You must then make your escape. You are then seen under a canopy made of cowhide in Austin. You can accept quests from the Map on your table. Once your party has completed 3 Star quests, you can fight Neo Animus again, but he utilizes forms for each element. He retains his Kill Code weakness in all forms. You will then fly an abandoned cargo jet to Russia. En route, you are attacked by a Neorai and Neolos. You must fend them off on the back of the plane. You then crash into a forest in China, where you must gather electronic materials from Neo monsters to repair the plane so you can get to a Russian military base. Once you finish, you can take off and land in the base undisturbed. Your party must hold a fort when a stowaway Neovaldo climbs out of the plane. If a fort wall falls, you must hold it off from destroying the generator. Once you defeat it, you must complete all five star quests. As soon as you do this, you must challenge Neo Animus and fight him on his turf. Monster There are a few monsters returning from each generation, but they all have their names in the format NeoPartofMonsterName, a example, Neovaldo. Neo Animus Neolu Neo-Iblis Neomos Neoarch Neothalon Neorai Neoto Neovaldo Neomitsune Neolos Neothian Neoblos Neojho Neochydios Neogre Neolatreon Neojang Neo Garuga Neovios Neorex Neostra Neo Magala Neotien Neocrus Neo Daora Neoviente Neogacuga Elements Solar (Fire)- A common type of plasma energy used in combat due to it's easy accessabilty. Hurts electronics and PhysCodes by burning the inner power level. Liquid (Water)- A form of plasma energy that damages electronics and PhysCodes by shorting them out. Frozen (Ice)- A freezing form of plasma energy that stops the use of electronics and PhysCodes. Spark (Thunder)- Electrocutes and stops the power of electronics and PhysCodes. Kill Code (Dragon)- Lethal plasma energy that destroys electronics and PhysCodes. PhysCode The kind of code that the D.M.B.C. uses to create physical entities. Unfortunately, a bug in the code of the D.M.B.C. makes it to where these entities can alter their own behavior and model, as well as create new entities themselves. Weapon Types Plamsa Blade- A sword with a hilt made from PhysCode of a certain monster, and a blade which has one of six attributes. Plasma Star- A throwing star that is the border between Blademaster and Gunner. It can be thrown from your Exo-Armor at a fast pace, but do little damage. They have a bonus effect that can boost your allies. Fusion Rifle- The future elephant gun. It's two barrels can fire two different kinds of plasma energy depending on the canisters loaded in. Plasma Beam- A large beam of plasma that is easy to avoid for PhysCode, but it is very strong, able to destroy cars with one blast. Plasma Energy- Pure plasma energy, fired from the gauntlets of your Exo-Armor. Not very strong, but it creates a cloud of plasma that continuously hurts a monster if they stay inside it. Areas San Francisco- A city that has met the wrath of many creatures that lived in a jungle setting. An entire digital jungle is covering the city, and monsters have killed everyone there. Austin- The Texas capital where a group of survivalists and rednecks still survive and it's new digital desert environment, even if many of the strongest monsters live here. Miami- A coastal environment that is changed very little, save for all the broken buildings from monster attacks. Saint Paul- A city covered in a digital snowy landscape. It's freezing environment is sure to make one bring a heated set of Exo-Armor. Battlehouse- A re-purposed White House that the Neo Animus long ago destroyed and now lives in. Russian Military Base- A base in Russia with old weapons and a space shuttle that was sent with a label on it's side with the text "For Immediate Exit into the Cosmos to Escape this War!" End of Days- A spot in space where Neo Animus intercepts all people hoping to escape the end it has created. But your hunter is different. They will be the one who ends this all. Category:Game Ideas